


New Year, New Beginnings

by YoureTheVoiceMerthur



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: I like cheesy fics, M/M, Romance, So here is one, it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureTheVoiceMerthur/pseuds/YoureTheVoiceMerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet New Years fic with our two favourite superhero's. Anything can happen at the start of a New Year, can't it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Beginnings

“Iron Fist, White Tiger get the rest of the shield agents out of here. Now!” The yell came from Spiderman, not even glancing back to see if the two had followed his orders. The Green Goblin had set up a trap that the team had fell for and now the helicarrier was decked out with explosives that were about to blow at any second. Unfortunately the Green Goblin had escaped but there was a few employee’s that were stranded in the helicarrier which the team were trying to save, while not dying themselves. Which would be unfortunate. Peter swung from towards the three remaining agents, a large pile of debris hurtling towards him, making contact just before he reached them. A sound of pure agony ripped from his voice as he was crushed by the debris, a sickening crack sounding from his arm.  
“Webs!” Nova called, rushing over to free his teammate from the rubble.  
“Get.. Them.. Out.” Peter coughed, eyes darting around before passing out. Removing the rest of the rubble Sam carefully scooped Peter into his arms, shouting at the rest of the team to grab any remaining agents and get out before he, himself, made for the exit. Thankfully the team and the agents all managed to get out before the helicarrier exploded behind them. Sam scanned the crowd searching for anyone who could help their fallen comrade, spotting Nick Fury and rushing towards him.  
“He’s hurt.” Was all Sam said before Nick was calling in two medics that took Peter away.  
“He’ll be fine.” Nick said coolly. “The rest of the team got out safe too and are heading for one of our temporary bases. Agent Coulson will lead you there too.” He clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder before leaving to god knows where.

The first thing Peter saw when he woke up was the worried faces of his friends and teammates crowded around his bed.  
“Well that is unnerving.” He mumbled, earning a light slap over the head from Ava. Moving to sit up was a bad idea as every part of his body protested furiously; especially his arm that he was now certain was broken. “So what did I miss?”  
“You ended up with a broken arm, bruised ribs and a few scrapes but everyone else got out unharmed.” Ava spoke clinically before grinning at him. “But according to the doc your wacky DNA it should heal up your arm almost overnight.”  
“But for now you are on official leave as of today. Just until your arm is healed.” A voice chimed in, heads turning to acknowledge the newcomer, Nick Fury. “Your arm is bandaged up; we've told your aunt May that you are staying over at Danny’s house so she doesn't get suspicious when your arm heals quickly, which means you need to find a place to stay tonight. You are free to leave whenever.” With that the director turned and left the ward. The rest of the team bid Peter goodbye with some excuse about having to go to a team training exercise.

With the team and Fury gone Peter slowly got up and left the ward, laden with some painkillers from the doctor. While it wasn't a conventional day off it was a day off nonetheless and Pete was going to enjoy it as much as he could. After a quick call to Harry, he hadn't seen his best friend in a while; he gathered some overnight things and headed over to Harry’s place. The communicator that he wore on his wrist went off just as he was about to knock on Harry’s door, heaving a sigh and answering it, being greeted by Sam in full Nova costume.  
“Hey Webhead me and the team just finished training and are going to catch a movie. You in?”  
“The team and I, Nova.” Peter automatically replied before the request caught up with him. “I would but I’m staying over Harry’s tonight.” There was quiet from the other side of his communicator, Sam’s face looking blank for a moment before changing to a frown.  
“Ok. Later Parker.” With that the line was disconnected, a sense of guilt washing over Peter. It wasn't deserved; he had no reason to feel guilty about going around a friend’s house instead of going out with his friends. Especially since he had arranged the thing with Harry first. With that thought in mind he knocked on his best bud’s door, grinning when he saw Harry.  
“Movie night or game night?” Harry questioned, letting Peter into the penthouse. Both boys settled down on the couch as they worked out the entertainment for tonight, finally agreeing on a game night. It was good to be able to spend some time with Harry and Pete would have to do it more often. Sure he loved being Spiderman but sometimes just being Peter Parker was even better.

“You coming to the New Year’s party tonight?” Harry asked just as Peter was leaving the next day and in all honestly he had forgotten about the party. It was hard juggling his superhero life and his normal life but Fury had given him official leave, right?  
“You bet!” The boys offered identical grins before bidding one another farewell, Harry to go back to his room and Peter to go back to his house. Fishing out his phone from his pocket he glanced through his unread messages, one from his aunt about being away but she left food for him in the fridge. He also had a message from every member of the team, bar Sam, talking about the party. It seemed they were also invited to Harry’s party. At least he would be able to spend time with his team and his school friends, even if parties weren’t his favourite thing in the world. Throwing the phone down on the couch he settled in for a quiet night in, no bad guys to fight and no training, just him and his tv. The hours passed slowly as he flicked through the tv shows, never staying on one for too long, until it was time to get to Harry’s party. As it was just as casual party he felt comfortable enough to wear his jeans and plain t-shirt instead of getting fully dressed up, knowing he wouldn’t be the odd one of the group. Once ten o’clock rolled around he left the comfort of his house and headed back to Harry’s, wondering why he hadn’t just stayed until the party. He could have at least helped his friend to set up. Pushing himself up from the couch he left to go back to his mate’s house, half looking forward to it.

The party was in full swing when Pete finally made it, being handed a drink as soon as he walked over the threshold. Shaking his head he moved his way through the throng of people and towards a less crowded area.  
“Webs.” A voice to his left spoke, startling Peter.  
“Sam!” He was mildly surprised to see Nova here, even more so to see him nod instead of making a comment. “Is the rest of the team here?” As he asked he glanced around the room, searching for any sight of his friends.  
“Yeah.” Sam replied, though he didn’t sound too happy. “Go and find them.” At those words Peter paused, turning to actually look at Sam who looked as if he was sulking.  
“Sam?” Peter asked cautiously, not entirely sure what exactly was wrong with the other. It was the same tone he used when Sam had called him on his communicator earlier and he was starting to think he had done something to annoy the other.  
“Ugh what Parker?” He had certainly annoyed his friend, there was much more venom in that tone than there usually was.  
“Someone is a little cranky.” So it wasn’t up to his usual standard of snark but he had just had his arm broken not that long ago. Sam pursed his lips, turning his head away without so much as a sarcastic comment. It was actually a little unnerving to see him like this and he missed the banter that would go back and forth between the two. That might be one of the reasons he may have had a little crush on his fellow teammate, just a tiny one. Maybe. Probably.  
“Don’t you want to go hang out with your friends, Parker?” Sam asked after a moment, breaking the awkward silence that had fell between the two.  
“I’m hanging out with you, am I not? Stupid.” He retorted, adding an eye roll just because he could. The surprised look he got from Sam caused a faint pink tinge to appear over his cheeks. “What?” He asked defensively.  
“I.. Nothing.” Sam spoke quietly, the two staying together in amiable silence. 

“Countdown!” Harry yelled, rousing the group of party goers into turning to face the numbers lighting up the room, counting down to the New Year. Sam and Peter had stayed in their corner for most of the night, sometimes speaking but often than not just standing with each other and observing the other people in the house.  
“5... 4... 3... 2... 1...” Went around the room with a cheer at the last numbers, Peter turned to Sam with a plan in mind. If it worked, it would be amazing, if not than it can be played off.  
“Happy New Year, Sam.” Peter spoke softly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together, as so many others in the room were doing. He didn’t keep it up for long, not wanting to push his luck, and quickly pulled back; face flushed. Sam’s eyes were wide and confused, face just as pink as Peter’s. Clearing his throat he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.  
“I.. You... You kissed me!” Sam accused, sounding confused but not upset. That was a comforting thought.  
“Yeah? I mean... It’s tradition. Right.” Peter muttered, his body tensing as every instinct was telling him to go Spidey and swing out the window. Which he might have done if he had his web shooters with him, but unfortunately he didn’t.  
“Tradition. Right.” Sam echoed, voice sounding disappointed. A tone that was making Peter feel just a little bit more confident that the plan was going to work a little better than playing it off as a simple joke.  
“But, I mean, it was nice.” He offered Sam, a tentative smile crossing his face. Hope flashed through Sam’s eyes and Peter knew it was reflected in his own orbs. Sam scoffed, flicking Peter’s nose in a playful manner.  
“It was adequate.”  
“Adequate? You certainly weren't complaining.” Peter argued, eyes narrowing further when a smirk took over Sam’s face.  
“It was too short to complain properly.”  
“I’ll show you too short, Sparky.” Peter shot back, tugging Sam forward by his shirt and moulding their lips together, hotly at first but slowing into something sweeter. Both boys closed their eyes as they melted into the kiss. Peter had thought you felt fireworks when you kissed someone but that didn't happened, apart from the literal fireworks going on in the background, but it felt right. As if they fit and if that wasn't the most clichéd thing ever. Oblivious to everything but the kiss the boys failed to notice the rest of the team watching them, all with varied expressions on their face.  
“You owe me five dollars.” Danny spoke softly, a smug grin on his lips as he looked at Ava.  
“Boys.” She groaned, handing over the money.  
All in all, it was the best start to a New Years the boys could ever have hoped for, as it was the start of them. Something beautiful.


End file.
